zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:204.108.96.22
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombiepedia. Thanks for your edit to the Prepare for a zombie outbreak page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Philodox (Talk) 22:50, February 23, 2010 Prepare for a zombie outbreak Hello. I am the admin (well, the one that still is active anyway), and I nominated your article for deletion. I normally offer some constructive criticism as to how to edit it to avoid deletion, but honestly, I have no ideas for you. I mean no offense, and I hope my review of it on the Candidates for Deletion discussion page aren't too off putting. As far as pure sentence composition, you're obviously a good writer. I'm sure if you ran article ideas behind me, we could discuss them, and you could have a better idea as to what is required and desired of new articles in this wiki. It is somewhat difficult to spell out, and there are a fair amount of older articles that are under less official consideration for deletion (and if we had more editors, and less ex-admins, we would probably be deleting more regularly). My point is that to better aquaint yourself with this wiki, and what its standards are, you should read a few older, longer articles. But realize not everything that is older here is necessarily up to par. Please feel free to ask me any questions. Also, feel free to make an account. Thanks -- Philodox 04:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) On Humor Dude, I don't know what I'm going to do with you. I am going to copy this post on the talk page for 204.108.96.22 , because that's the one I banned before for the PhiIodox incident (and later unbanned, mostly out of generosity), and the one that has previously revealed itself to be Maxbrooksisoverated and this one. Zombiepedia, like 99% of all wikis, is not meant to be a place to express your humorous side. Visitors do not come here hoping to read that sort of thing. It takes away from what we are trying to do, which is gathering info (albeit much of it fictitious, or conjectural). It also is an easy way to get a flame war going, as if the original editor sees that you make edits that goof on his content, he may take it personally, and that can start a headache I just don't need here. I partially blame myself - maybe I should have put making a page like this as a high priority. I think it is common sense among wiki editors, but I have much more experience with wikipedia than with any other wiki. I feel most editors shouldn't have to be told not to detract from an article's integrity with sarcastic or humorous comments anymore than I should have to tell them not to spam or vandalize. I am not trying to detract from a sense of community. If we want to goof around, I'm fine with it being done (lightly) on a discussion or talk page, or anything goes (short of the normal attacks, spam, other ToS violations on any other forum) on the forums. I'd love it if we had a bunch of people posting whatever. But not on articles. Because that's not what articles are for. "Fill", and/or 208..... , this is your last unbanned warning. This is strike two. After this, things that would be extremely inappropriate on wikipedia, or any good wikia wiki will prompt a ban. If it's a little thing, like a "LOL" on an article page, or minor/borderline vandalism, it will be for a short amount of time. If it's a big thing, it will be for a year. I hope it doesn't come to this. If you want to post something, and aren't sure if I'll approve of it, ask first, send it to my talkpage. Or ask yourself how I or Capt.Brooks would phrase it.